°Resurrección Todo vuelve a comenzar°
by Loreley-motAtom
Summary: Entrenamiento para una exorcista, segundo capitulo listo, espero que lo disfruten y perdon por la tardanza, pero prometo que esto lo compenza. Recuerden El que persevera Alcanza. Reviews onegai!
1. El comienzo

**Mi primer añorado fanfic de Chrno Crusade, esto va a ser un GRAN reto ya que jamás había interactuado con personajes que ya han fallecido, por lo cual la historia talvez tenga que ser un poco forzada U pero intentaré que sea lo más creíble posible.**

* * *

E.U.A., Washington DC   
Casa de la Resureccion   
2:50 am 

- ¡Rachel! ¡Los demonios han entrado a la casa! ¡Escóndete! -

Una manada de demonios azotaron la puerta, la joven, de 15 años de edad, cayó por el impulso que llevaban los seres pero al verlos tan cerca de ella, se levantó lo más rápido posible y corrió hacia donde se encontraba el refugio. Agarro una pistola hecha por el abuelo de la orden de Magdalena. Nuevo prototipo, parecida a una pistola de Gotcha profesional, fácil de usar para los principiantes.

- PLAK!! -

Algo golpeó la puerta en donde ella se encontraba. Los demonios estaban fuera de su habitación esperando a que ella saliera para poder absorber su energía astral. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Cerró sus ojos y se acurrucó en un rincón, sin bajar el arma, la cual estaba apuntando hacia la puerta, esperaría a que el demonio entrara para poder dispararle, pero ella temía por su puntería, ya que jamás había agarrado un arma como estas. El lento rechinido de una puerta abriéndose, le erizó los bellos de la nuca y un suave escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse y un sudor frío recorrió su rostro.

Armándose de valor, lentamente se levantó del lugar en donde ella se encontraba, no dejaba de apuntar a la puerta.... Sus manos temblaban por el miedo que sentía, lo cual no le permitía mantener su puntería fija en un elemento.....

- AAHHHHH -

Un desgarrador grito se escucho por toda la casa, todos los componentes de la orden que se encontraban en esa misión salieron corriendo hacia el origen del grito, el cual ya se había parado. Los encargados de aquella misión, temieron lo peor, que la joven a quien estaban protegiendo hubiera sido aniquilada por algún demonio, pero al llegar al lugar de los hechos, el corazón de todos fue asombrado por lo que estaban viendo... Una luz muy brillante era descarrilada por un ser que se encontraba en medio de la habitación, ese ser estaba aniquilando uno por uno, con su brillante luz, a todos los demonios que se encontraban cerca. Sólo se veía como aquella luz celestial los desintegraba. Y al final...una joven de 26 años de edad, ojos rojos y cabello azul dando a tono blanco, calló en la cama inconciente.

* * *

**NOTA:** DESDE AQUÍ COMIENZO A ESCRIBIR EN PRIMERA PERSONA, PERO NO LO HARE EN TODO EL FANFIC. GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION

* * *

**.::C::h::r::n::o:: ::C::r::u::s::a::d::e::.**

**.::Resurrección, Todo vuelve a renacer::.**

**Primer capitulo**

**.::AYUDA::.**

* * *

Londres, Inglaterra   
Monasterio Magdalene   
9:30 pm 

El caos había regresado a la tierra, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Rosette Christopher y su ayudante Chrno habían acabado con sus vidas al intentar proteger a la humanidad. Pero esta, desagradecida, continuó con sus tonterías, por lo cual, la segunda Guerra mundial comenzó hace años. Hemos estado desesperados por obtener ayuda, pero eso es imposible, ahora en este mundo de avaricia, es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que te ofrezca caridad, excepto nuestro señor dios. Pero algunos han comenzado a perder la esperanza y eso es realmente lo que me preocupa. Me gustaría poder ayudarlos, pero no tengo como hacerlo, lo único que podría ayudarme es la preparación que eh estado obteniendo por parte de mi maestra, que hace mucho tiempo estudió en Magdalena, una orden de exorcistas que se encargan de exterminar a los demonios que osan invadir la tierra. Su nombre es, Azmaría.

Yo soy Rachel, una principiante de Exorcista, pero no solo eso, sino que también poseo poderes para despertar a alguien de su profundo descanso "eterno". Con tan solo concentrarme en mi objetivo y poner mis manos en su pecho, soy capaz de devolverle el alma a un ser y regenerar su cuerpo, hasta que vuelva a la vida. Desafortunadamente, para lograr mi verdadero propósito necesito un poco más de entrenamiento, ya que no es tan fácil revivir a alguien. Incluso por el miedo que tengo a perder parte de mi energía astral, solo ocupo mis poderes para revivir pequeñas cosas, por ejemplo pequeños cachorros que no tenían porque morir. Lo único malo de mi poder, es que normalmente, cuando revivo a alguien, parte de mi energía astral se va hacia el ser vivo que estoy resucitando, en pocas palabras, "Resucito la vida a precio de la mía"

Es por eso que Aion me esta buscando, quiere mis poderes para volver a abrir la fuente de energía astral, afortunadamente, la orden de Magdalena me esta cuidado, por eso no sufro de mucho miedo, aunque a veces, me siento inútil al ver como todos arriesgan su vida contra los demonios y yo aquí, solo viendo todo. Hace unos días le pedí a la hermana Azmaría que me dejara ser exorcista, me dijo que le parecía una muy buena idea y que hablaría con la Madre Superiora y que pediría permiso para que ella me entrenara personalmente.

Estoy en su habitación, sentada en la cama, esperando a la hermana Azmaría, eh encontrado una foto interesante. Seguramente, la joven de cabello dorado, es Rosette, de la que tanto me ha hablado Azmaría, y enfrente de ella, al joven que esta abrazando, estoy segura de que es Chrno. Noto un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, mi mirada se ha quedado estancada en los ojos de aquel joven de cabello morado. Mi corazón comienza a palpitar fuertemente y a mi mente viene una imagen de el sonriéndome y tomando mis manos....

Sacudo mi cabeza para volver a la realidad, el está muerto y es imposible que lo vea, aparte, por lo que me ha contado Azmaría, ambos, Rosette y Chrno, estaban enamorados... un suspiro sale de mi interior, de repente, alguien agarra mi hombro, yo me exalto pero no es nada grave. Solo es Azmaría

- Buenas noticias – me dice con una sonrisa – La hermana Kate me ha dicho que le encantaría tenerte como Exorcista en su Orden y me a autorizado para entrenarte, mañana comenzamos. Así que te recomiendo que te vayas a descansar, ya que mañana mismo comenzamos.

- Si! – me levanto de la cama y dejo la foto en su lugar, camino hacia la puerta y antes de irme volteo a verla – Muchas gracias y buenas noches

- Buenas noches Rachel -

Me dirijo a mi cuarto, obedeceré sin ninguna excusa las órdenes de la hermana Azmaría, estoy feliz, por fin podré valerme por mi misma, y tendré la capacidad de defenderme de los demonios que intentan llevarme con Aion. Pero lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso, porque sino no podré dormir. Ya eh llegado a mi habitación, abro la puerta y entro. La ventana curiosamente esta abierta y en medio de mi cama se encuentra una carta. La tomo y abro el sobre en donde se encuentra...

_Señorita Rachel:_

_Se de lo que su poder es capaz, por eso   
me gustaría conocerla en persona. Tengo entendido   
que por el momento usted esta ocupada, por eso   
le haré llegar otra carta cuando sepa que usted   
este desocupada y tenga tiempo para ir a verla_

_**Aion.**_

* * *

Chan chan chan chan!!   
este es el capitulo más corto que eh hecho en mi vida!! Pero no importa, como solo era una pequeña introducción a lo que verdaderamente será el fanfic.. creo que quedo muy bien, no creen? 

En el próximo capitulo veremos como es el entrenamiento de una Exorcista (a mi manera xD) y también como se va formando una poco a poco. Espero que no se lo pierdan!

Próximo capitulo   
**.::Entrenamiento Exorcisal::.**

PD: este fanfic es mi aut0regalo de cumpleaños XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

Chio: QUE BAKA!

Karina: jejejeje

Masu: .... (no dice nada porque no esta aquí)


	2. Entrenamiento para una Exorcista

Perdón por el retraso pero ya porfin despues de un largo tiempo de espera, les entrego salido del horno el 2do capitulo de mi fic. Espero que lo disfruten y recuerden dudas, sugerencias, saludos, reclamos por la tardanza, todo lo que quieran erxpresarme solo dejenme un review y yo se los contesto

* * *

**Resurrección, Todo vuelve a comenzar**

**Capitulo II**

**º.:Entrenamiento de un Exorcista:.º**

* * *

Ya había amanecido y junto con el sol habían comenzado las labores en el convento de Magdalena. Las hermanas ya comenzaban sus clases y algunas ayudaban al mantenimiento del convento. Mientras tanto, en la oficina de la madre Kate se encontraba Azmaría hablando de algo sumamente importante. 

_.-Ya me enteré de lo que sucedió la noche anterior Azmaría. Entonces.. Tus poderes han vuelto_ – miro con seriedad a la joven de cabellos plateados - _¿Sabes lo que eso significa Azmaría?_

_.-Si madre Kate, hay nuevos apóstoles ¿Acaso pasará lo de la última vez?_

_.-No puedo afirmarte nada, esta vez, es poca la información que tenemos sobre los Planes de Aion, lamentablemente ninguna de nuestras teorías son probables, y cada una de ellas se están eliminando. Pero hace poco nos informaron de uno de los planes de Aion._ – miró hacia los papeles que tenia en su escritorio – _Él, planea... llevarse a Rachel_

_.-¿Pero porque! -_

_.-Por favor Azmaría, necesito que entrenes personalmente a esa niña-_

_.-Pero... ¿Para que? Si se puede saber -_

_.-Por su poder especial, todavía no tenemos una idea de lo máximo que puede alcanzar, pero no solo eso, necesitamos averiguar lo mas rápido posible lo que esa niña puede llegar a hacer, ya que Aion esta en busca de ella para revivir..-_

De pronto, hubo un tiempo de silencio, la madre Kate miro hacia Azmaría con amargura, las palabras que venían no serían agradables, pero realmente, no tenia una clara visión de cómo reaccionaría Azmaría.

_.-.. a Rossette. -_

_.-Entonces... -_

_.-Si, el alma de Maria Magdalena no ha llegado al cielo, sigue vagando en este mundo, y es imposible capturarla en otro cuerpo que no sea el de su antiguo dueño si es que Aion planea usar los poderes de ella.. Por eso necesito que descubras cada uno de los poderes de Rachel sin que sospeche que esta en peligro -_

_.-Entiendo, cumpliré la misión, no le fallaré hermana Kate, si me disculpa, tengo que retirarme a despertar a mi nueva aprendiz_. – y con una reverencia Azmaría se despidió – _con permiso_

* * *

Rachel se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, rodeada de un piso cubierto por dos centímetros de agua. La única luz se reflejaba desde la ventana por la luna, todas las puertas corredizas se encontraban cerradas, se escuchaba el sonido de las gotas cayendo en el agua y en medio del lugar se encontraba Rachel. 

Poco a poco alguien apareció una sombra masculina, sus ojos estaban iluminados por un rojo brillante y de su boca salían unos colmillos blancos y cortos, provocando que un escalofrío atravesara toda su médula espinal. Esta sombra se acercó a ella y como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente, escuchó una dulce voz diciéndole que quería hablar con ella de algo muy importante, pero lentamente ella sintió como se alejaba del lugar...

_.-RACHEL! DESPIERTA! -_

La voz de Azmaría había sido la que la había sacado de ese sueño y algo confundida abrió sus ojos violetas. Frente a ella se encontraba su nueva maestra de exorcismo recibiéndola con una gran sonrisa y un uniforme de la orden.

_.-Te traje un regalo para tu primer día de clase. Lo conseguí hoy en la mañana, no sabia si te quedaría pero como eres de complexión delgada pedí la talla mas chica, espero que te quede ñ.ñ -_

_.-¡Muchas gracias! -_

Sin pensarlo agarró el uniforme y se metió al baño para tomar una ducha y probarse la nueva prenda. Ya comenzaba a sentir la emoción de comenzar a ser exorcista y llegar a ser como Azmaría. En esos momentos la imagen de Azmaría rodeada de una gran luz y destruyendo demonios llego a su mente, esa luz era tan cálida y tranquilizante. De repente volvió en si, ya estaba tomando la ducha, entonces salió de ella y rápidamente se cambio para poder salir a enseñarle el traje a Azmaría.

Aunque habían pasado los años, el diseño del traje seguía intacto, talvez por recuerdos la orden se había negado a rediseñarlo, ya que si se habla de presupuesto no hay excusa alguna, varios diseñadores mundiales habían venido a pedirle a la hermana Kate que los dejara rediseñar los trajes sin costo alguno, y la respuesta de ella siembre había sido la misma "Le agradezco su atención, pero por el momento no tenemos intenciones de cambiar nuestro uniforme. Si lo desea puedo pedir a alguien que lo acompañe a la salida"

_.-Estoy lista maestra Azmaría_ – fueron las primeras dulces palabras que salieron de esos labios rozados.

_.-Perfecto, entonces vámonos -_

E inmediatamente partieron hacia las clases. El camino fue algo confuso, ya que con tantas puertas y pasillos hubo un momento en que Rachel ya no sabía donde estaba, incluso se preguntaba si seguía en la orden ya que jamás pensó que fuera tan grande. Lo único que aliviaba sus nervios era saber que se encontraba con una exorcista ya de Milicia y pues si algo malo aparecía, lo que era poco probable, sabría que Azmaría podría defenderla.

Ya después de un largo paseo por los pasillos del convento llegaron frente a una puerta de acero alta y extremadamente ancha. Azmaría abrió esa puerta para luego dejar mostrar una ola de niebla. Ambas entraron y Rachel se asomó por el barandal, y para su impresión vio lo que paresia ser un amplio cuarto convertido en laberinto.

Un escalofrío recorrió su medula espinal, en ese lugar la atmósfera se sentía muy pesada sin mencionar que, si no fuera porque habían unos muros muy grandes, se podría asegurar que se encontraban en un congelador. Sin embargo Azmaría solo miraba con detenimiento un punto fijo. Ahí había sido donde despertó después de ser poseída por un demonio, sino fuera por Rossette, seguramente ella seguiría atrapada en su interior.

_.-Bueno, sólo quería que vieras este lugar para que te vallas dando una idea de lo que harás próximamente, ya cuando estés lo suficientemente preparada como ya comenzar con las practicas -_

_.-¿Eso... ¿Eso es un campo de entrenamiento para exorcistas?_

_.-¿Eh? Por supuesto que sí¿Acaso creías que los dejábamos salir sin haber practicado lo suficiente? Morirían al instante._ – miró a la chica pequeña que se encontraba a su lado y con una sonrisa le dijo – _Bueno, vallamos a las verdaderas clases antes de que lleguen los alumnos a entrenar -_

Fijamente tomó la mano de Azmaría y salieron del lugar. Algo la tenía intrigada, y era la forma en que Azmaría había mirado tan nostálgicamente un punto en especifico, podría ser que algo malo hubiera pasado tiempo atrás en ese lugar; cuando ella todavía era aprendiz. Bueno, por lo menos ya tenia una referencia, el lugar de prácticas no era nada seguro y menos la vida real.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en un aula vieja y polvorosa con grandes estantes llenos de libros viejos rodeando todo el lugar. Ni una ventana estaba presente, pero no seria necesaria para refrescar, ya que, aunque hubieran salido de aquel lugar escalofriante, se seguía sintiendo un frió entorpecedor, pero aun así el salón estaba muy bien iluminado.

Rachel tomó asiento en un polvoroso escritorio de caoba, cuidadosamente con su mano limpió el polvo de este y esperó indicaciones. Mientras tanto, Azmaría se encontraba en el librero del final buscando un libro, y después de un rato sacó uno muy grueso, caminó hacia la joven de quince años quien esperaba impaciente para comenzar a aprender. Antes de entregarle el libro, sopló en la cubierta de este para dejar al descubierto el titulo e inmediatamente lo puso enfrente de Rachel.

_.-"Seres nocturnos"_ – leyó ella – _¿comenzaremos con esto Azmaría?_

_.-Primero lo básico_ – Rachel la miro con cara de aburrimiento, seguramente comenzarían con lo que ella siempre había odiado, la teoría

No tan convencida, comenzó a leer el inmenso libro, pero después de un tiempo no resultaba tan pesado, ya que algunos temas estaban interesantes, y cuando llegó al tema de los demonios de alto nivel, la imagen del ser extraño que había visto en su sueño pasó por su mente, sintiendo de nuevo el escalofrío.

Inmediatamente, ella entró en trance, escuchaba la voz escalofriante llamándola y pidiéndole que la reviviera, y aunque ella se negaba, esta voz se tornó mas agresiva amenazándola. Una inmensa cantidad de energía astral de color blanca estaba escapando de ella intentando revivir la imagen del demonio que se encontraba enfrente de ella, de repente del cielo comenzó a abrirse un hoyo dejando ver como caía como chorro de agua más energía astral, esta de la fuente de vida, desembocando también en la imagen que Rachel intentaba darle vida. Sin pensarlo Azmaría la apartó del libro y cerró este.

La agarró entre sus brazos e intentó despertarla, pero estaba inconsciente y seguramente demasiado débil por la cantidad de energía que había perdido. La recostó en una de las sillas esperando a que se recuperara. De pronto la atmósfera se tornó mas pesada de lo normal y todas las luces se apagaron. El frío comenzó a invadir el territorio del salón de clases al momento en que el libro de "Seres nocturnos" comenzaba a brillar. Automáticamente se abrió en la página del demonio el cual Rachel le había dado vida y lentamente un ser asombroso de color negro con ojos negros y colmillos pequeños salió del libro.

Su mirada era escalofriante y junto con su gran altura daba un aspecto diabólico, espeluznante. Sin pensarlo Azmaría saco su pistola con puntería de láser y fríamente le disparo hacia la cabeza, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este demonio ya se encontraba detrás de ella. La empujo con una fuerza brutal chocando con la espalda con una de las bancas. El demonio se le acercó y puso su pié en la cabeza de Azmaría proponiéndose matarla.

De repente el cuerpo de Rachel se levanto y mirando al demonio con sus ojos vacíos, menciono sin sentimiento alguno las siguientes palabras "Regrésame mi energía astral". Alzo su mano con la intención de ahorcar el aire, mas sin embargo los efectos los sentía el demonio. Sus ojos mostraron un gesto de enojo y sin piedad aplastó algo en el aire, siendo eso la cabeza del demonio.

La mano de Rachel quedo bañada en sangre mientras que la energía astral que este demonio había ocupado para revivir regresó a ella, mientras bajaba del aire, cerrando los ojos, y regresaba a la pose en que Azmaría la había dejado. La joven de cabellos plateados estaba asombrada. Así que no solo podía revivir seres que alguna vez tuvieron vida, sino que también seres inertes, pero no solo eso, también poseía el poder de quitarles la vida si su subconsciente así lo deseaba.

Rachel abrió sus ojos, algo confundida por lo que había pasado, levantó su mano derecha y al verla impregnada de sangre sus ojos se agrandaron, comenzó a temblar y respirar dificultosamente. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras pedía perdón desconsoladamente.

_.-Tranquila todo esta bien –_ dijo Azmaría abrazándola y quitando sus lagrimas.

_.-Volví a matar a alguien... -_

_.-No te preocupes, mejor vámonos de aquí -_

Ambas se levantaron y salieron del lugar. Afortunadamente las lagrimas y el arrepentimiento de Rachel ya había cesado. Pero sin embargo sus ganas de ir a pedir perdón a la capilla del convento. Así que Azmaría cumplió su petición y mientas ella rezaba y expresaba todo su arrepentimiento, la joven de cabellos plateados partió hacia la oficina del a hermana Kate y una vez que le contó todo su expresión fue atónita.

_.-Esto esta extraño.. pero muchas gracias por la información Azmaría, ya te puedes retirar. Tengo que mandar toda esta información al Vaticano para ver si puedo encontrar algo que nos ayude. -_

_.-Si hermana Kate, con permiso -_

_.-¿Por cierto Azmaría, Donde se encuentra Rachel?_

_.-En la capilla pidiendo perdón por lo que hizo -_

_.-Esta bien, gracias Azmaría -_

_.-De nada -_

_**

* * *

**_

Daisuki to omou kara ne

_**Kizutsuitari Tomadottari**_

_**Tsumetai hoho wo yoseatte  
Kokoro ga umareta**_

_**Itsumo ima sugu ni**_

_**AITAI**_

_**Mukuchi ni naru hodo suki yo**_

_**Yasashita doushitara mieruno**_

_**Dakishimete motto tsuyoku**_

_**Atatakana mune wo shinjuriyo**_

_**Sayoonara Soritiia**_

_**Ashita e**_

* * *

¡Por fin! Capitulo II de "Resurrección, todo vuelve a comenzar" listo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como ahora ya salí de vacaciones y no voy a ningún lado hasta julio que me voy a Chile a visitar a mi amiga Ishii Sen Ling, pretendo escribir el 3er capitulo Titulado "Primera Misión" 

Si les interesa saber como fue todo el entrenamiento de Rachel, pienso poner un fic titulado "Entrenamiento para Exorcista" para no ocupar mucho espacio en este fanfic, pero antes tendré que terminar este.

* * *

Respuestas a los Reviews, 

Antes de comenzar esta sección, quiero darle unas gracias especiales a una chica que me dio ánimos para continuarlo y pues como le prometí, en esta semana ya estaría listo el fanfic.

**Clea Everlasting** .- Pues no he tenido oportunidad de leer tu fanfic :P pero de todos modos yo creo que lo que mas importa es la intención, aparte no es importante que veas la serie completa para entenderle si ya mas o menos sabes que se trata Chrno Crusade.

**Marineko san** .- ;; arigatooo! Me agrada mucho que lea mis fanfics master, usted sabe que yo me esfuerzo mucho para ser una buena escritora. Gracias por su apoyo ;;

**Ishida Rio** .- Ve, Rachel no sueña con Chrno, fue como una visión que tuvo, y aparte NO SERIA CAPAZ de separar a Rossette y a Chrno ya que esta es una de mis parejas favoritas del anime, pero no te preocupes mas adelante se aclarara todo esto xD. Aunque si me gusta poner dificultades entre las parejas. Que bueno que te gusta el fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo.

**Asia Black Mizuhara** .- Pedías capitulo pues acá esta espero que lo disfrutes como el anterior.

**DoveofLight** .- .. I dont understand your review girl, so I wouldn´t answer it.

**Megumy** .- Listo, continuado

**Samurai Dragon** .- Si yo necesito ayuda te hablo :P y gracias por el interés o

**WanderingSheikah** .- Gracias por los comentarios, la verdad es que esta es la primera vez que escribo en primera persona, seguiría tu consejo pero como ya no voy a escribir de ese modo :S, pero no importa si alguna vez lo vuelvo a hacer yo lo hago :P. Con respecto a lo de tu fic, yo lo anoto para leerlo, solo hay que esperar a que me desocupe tantito xD es que como estoy con lo de mi graduación de 3ro :S pues estoy de arriba para abajo

**Minako** .- Gracias nn y pues si querías el siguiente capitulo, pues estas servida

**Jizel Ishihara-Jae Hidaka** .- Pues ahora ya hay muchos de chrno crusade :P recuerdo que cuando publique el mio solo habían como unos 4 o 5 y ahora ya hay 16:S ups creo que si estaba algo atrasada xD

**Maoko** .- SI! Fue horrible lo de mi comp. ;; pero de todos modos este quedo mejor, más acción :P espero que lo disfrutes! Y perdón por haberme tardado tanto es que como en la escuela me tienen trabajando como loca tengo tiempo ni para terminar mis tareas, pero ahora ya salí de la escuela y prometo que subiré lo mas pronto posible el siguiente capitulo

* * *

PD. Si alguien sabe que significa esto de abajo, me puede decir la traducción por favor? ;-; 

Auf immer werde ich Ihr Geliebter sein


End file.
